


My Mistakes Are Made For You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't think it was a mistake at the time, but Seth and Roman aren't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mistakes Are Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of a Dom/sub, BDSM relationship although none of that is explored in this ficlet. Set sometime during CM Punk's feud with The Shield. There may be more of this. I don't know.
> 
> Written for writerverse.

“I couldn’t see any other way out of this mess.” Dean’s voice is quiet.

Seth and Roman don’t say anything. Dean can feel the anger radiating off of them in the front seat. He curls up against the back door and turns his attention to the landscape passing by outside the window. 

All too soon, they’re arriving at the hotel. They gather their things and make their way up to the room. 

They’re flat out ignoring him now and it feels like a punishment because he hates being ignored and they know that. There’s a king bed in the room and they both toss their bags on the end of it and so he heads for the couch, dropping his own bag on the floor.

He knows when he’s not welcome and right now, he mostly definitely isn’t. They change into their sleep clothes because they’ve already showered at the arena. 

He goes out onto the balcony and wishes he had a cigarette, but he promised them he’d try to quit and let Seth throw away his pack. He leans against the railing and loses time letting his thoughts chase each other ‘round and ‘round his head. 

It was stupid of him to try and order them away from ringside. It was stupid to think that they would have interfered without him asking for help. It was stupid to think that they would have done anything to take his win away from him. They loved him too much to do that. 

But Punk had gotten into his head with all the weak link bullshit and he hadn’t been able to let it go, especially not when they stayed at ringside during his match and watched. Then he had lost anyway and well, didn’t that just prove Punk’s point? He is the weak link of The Shield and they would be better off without him. 

He looks down at the parking lot below and the thought of jumping down flits through his head, but he shakes it away. He’s not going to take the easy way out. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been out here, but suddenly there are arms around his waist and a head resting against the back of his shoulder, carefully avoiding his injured one. 

“Come inside. You’re freezing.” Seth’s voice is rough, like he had been sleeping before he’d come out here to fetch Dean.

“How long have I been out here?” Dean asks, after clearing his throat.

“Four hours or so.” Seth murmurs tiredly. 

Dean hums. “I want a smoke.”

“You promised.” Seth reminds him, moving his head up to nip at Dean’s neck.

“I know. I still want one though.” Dean says, hands clenching around the railing.

“Let’s go inside. You need sleep.” Seth raises his arms and gently curls his fingers around Dean’s, unwrapping them from the railing.

“I don’t want to.” Dean says, biting back the yawn that threatens to escape.

“Well, I want to and I want you in the room, so let’s go.” Seth’s voice takes on the demanding tone he uses when they’re in a scene, when Dean’s on his knees in front of Seth and Roman, waiting to please them. It sends a shudder down Dean’s spine and he’s sure that Seth doesn’t miss it.

Dean allows Seth to turn him around and lead him back into the room. He gently pulls off Dean’s shirt. He lets Dean kick off his boot and socks and then takes off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. 

Dean makes to lie down on the couch, still believing that he’s being punished, but Seth pulls him back into the bed, pushing him down gently. He’s in the middle and he squirms around, trying to get comfortable until Roman turns around and pins him under his arm.

“Be still.” Roman rumbles quietly, still mostly asleep.

Seth snickers and throws an arm over Dean’s waist, curling against his back as Dean faces Roman.

Dean knows he’s not going to lose them. Not yet anyway. He gives in to sleep, knowing that they can deal with whatever’s coming tomorrow and they’ll do it together. Like always.


End file.
